1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information apparatus such as a PDA or a mobile phone and an information notification method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, a mobile phone has remarkably been prevailing changes, its method of controlling call-reception according to whether it is attached to a charger or not. Specifically, for example, if the mobile phone is attached to a charger, it notifies call reception with a sound and a message and, otherwise, it vibrates itself for notification.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-16758, on the other hand, discloses a control for controlling the lighting of an indicator lamp used in a mobile apparatus.
This lighting control has such a feature that when a relevant mobile apparatus is not in a cradle, its indicator lamp may light up only when it is dark around it to thereby suppress the exhaustion of a built-in rechargeable battery as much as possible.
However, in call-reception control of such a mobile phone, which changes control method according to whether it is attached to or detached from a charger, it cannot change the call-reception notification method if it is attached to the charger. Therefore, for example, even if it is attached to a charger, the mobile phone cannot accommodate such a case where the user wishes not to be notified of call reception with a voice, for example, at night, which has been a problem.
Similarly, an indicator-lamp lighting control used in a mobile apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-167658 cannot change the call-reception notification method if it is attached to a cradle.